Leizoy
Leizoy is a Sarnori outpost city located on the coast of the Shivering Sea. It is considered among the Outlying Kingdoms of the Kingdom of Sarnor, and the weakest of all the cities within the lands of the Tagaez Fen. It is ruled by King ____ and the High King Mezo Alexi. Location and Geography Part of the Kingdom of Sarnor, Leizoy is one of the Outlying Kingdom cities, found far to the northeast of the rest of the Sarnori settlements. Found to the north of the vast forest known as the Kingdom of Rwhah Drekhta, Leizoy is the most isolated and least wealthy amongst the cities of the Tagaez Fen. To the east, the lands of the Ibbenese can be found, along with their cities of Ibbish and New Ibbish. To the southeast, the ruined city of Vaes Annakholo and the Womb of the World are located. History In 84BA, the ruins of the city upon which Leizoy would be built was scaked by Khal Esso. The settlement had been long-abandoned by the Ifequevron, butis men do not dare enter the forests of the woods-walkers to the east, fearing the ghosts for which the newly named Vaes Leisi was dubbed. After the destruction of Vaes Dothrak in 42BA, the armies of Mardosh under King Tuzor Alsis and his general Luzor Ilari marched north along the river flowing north from the Womb of the World. The few scouting parties that ventured into the forested region known to the Dothraki as the Kingdom of the Ifequevron do not return, and those that skirted the edges claim to have seen wraiths and spectres roaming the woodlands. Alsis and Ilari renamed the region the Kingdom of the Rwhah Drekhta, meaning "Forest Phantoms", and upon reaching the Shivering Sea, elected to march along the coastline in their return west. In doing so, they discovered the ruined city of Vaes Leisi, ravaged by the Dothraki years previously and identify it as a valuable outpost against the Ibbenese. Naming it Leizoy, Ilari was installed as King of the new settlement, in acknowledgement for his efforts against the Dothraki. In time, the city has expanded, but is yet to reach the grandeur of the other longer-standing Sarnori cities. Layout The city of Leizoy is, in many ways, similar to the Free City of Norvos in that the layout is split in two. The High City, named for both the noble folk that inhabit it and the elevation afforded to it by the hill upon which the original fortified outpost was constructed. The Low City sprawls from coast to the edge of the forest to the south, and houses the vast majority of the population. The High City * The Greenwood Palace - Named for the monstrous throne shaped from the wood of a single greenwood trunk at its heart, the Greenwood Palace serves as the seat of the King of Leizoy. Flanked by the Four Spires, towers dotted along the hills surrounding the construction, the Palace may only be visited by those with invitations, even if the would-be visitors are nobleborn Tagaez Fen. Isolated from the rest of the Kingdom of Sarnor, those that rule from the Greenwood Palace are somewhat infamous for their characteristically odd nature and behaviour. * The Four Spires - Built to watch over the city and guard the Greenwood Palace, the Four Spires also serve as the barracks from the armies of Leizoy. At the base of each of the towers, warriors are trained in four disciplines, that of the sword, spear, bow and chariot. In order to join the army of Leizoy, one must serve at each for at least six moons, and pass multiple assessments of proficiency. * Braj Mraqbot (The Watchtower) - Positioned to overlook the Phantom's Port in the Low City, the Braj Mraqbot has existed in some form within the city since it was first established by King Luzor Ilari after the destruction of Vaes Dothrak in 42BA. It also serves as a lighthouse to guide vessels into the city from the tumultuous waters of the Shivering Sea. The Low City * Temple of the Hundred Gods - Religion is not held in as strongly a regard within the Kingdom of Sarnor as elsewhere in Essos, but the Temple of the Thousand Gods remains a popular location within the city nonetheless. It is common for the workers of the Haat Chewba to visit the Temple before sunrise, wishing the Gods for their protection while they work in the supposedly haunted forests of the Kingdom of Rwhah Drekhta over the course of the day, after which they will return to the Temple to give an offering in thanks. * Phantom's Port - Named for the phantoms and spectres claimed to inhabit the Kingdom of Rwhah Drekhta to the south, the Phantom's Port serves at the main entrance to the city, owing to the limited land access by road or elsewise. Watched over by the Braj Mraqbot, its wharfsides are lined with taverns, alehouses, brothels and markets, and prowled by cutpurses and thieves alike. * The Haat Chewba (Lumberyards) - Comparable only to the lumberyards owned by the Eranel family of Qohor, the Haat Chewba serves to exploit the vast unclaimed woodlands to the south of the city. Timber is sent across the Kingdom of Sarnor, as well as to the Ibbenese in the north. Category:The Kingdom of Sarnor Category:Essos Category:City